Painful memories
by sugarhighsquirrel69
Summary: Some people of Kai's past come back. Now, the Bladebreakers are all in danger (in real danger). I now, I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1:PAINFUL MEMORIES  
  
-Wake up everybody! Com'on guys, we have a lot of practise to do!  
  
Kenny was standing on his bed, desesperatly trying to wake his friends up. A groan came out from Max's bed.  
  
-Do we really have to practise so early? asked he with a sleepy voice, still hiding under the covers.  
  
-Yes we have to! The championnship is only 3 days away! replied Kenny with a deseperate voice.  
  
-Kenny relax, we've got all day. Anyway, it's only 6 am, so go back to sleep. said Ray with a yawn.  
  
-Ya, give us a break. added Max  
  
-That's it!!! If you don't want to win, that's not my problem!   
  
Kenny sounded very angry. He jumped of the bed and walked furiously to the door. Before he could open it, a cold and unfriendly voice came from the last bed in the corner.  
  
-Shut up.  
  
It was Kai.  
  
-What!? I trie to do my best and you...  
  
-I said shut up  
  
-THAT'S IT!!! I'm so out of here!!!  
  
- Yeah yeah, stop the trash talk and go.  
  
The door slammed furiously. Max sat up in his bed and turned to Kai, who hadn't open the eyes and was still turn to the wall.  
  
-Kai, why did you do that?  
  
-You too, shut up. replied the same cold voice  
  
Ray's angry voice rose up from his bed:   
  
-Don't be so mean! What's your problem today?!  
  
Kai ignored the question.   
  
-Kai! Stop that game! said Max, pretty upset.  
  
But Kai didn't hear anything. Memories were racing through his mind. They had kept him awake all night. It happened sometimes. They just came back, suddenly. As painful as ever. But today, they hurt even more, because of this phone call.  
  
Flashback   
  
-Hello Kai  
  
-Grandfather...  
  
(very sarcastic)-I hope you enjoy yourself with your "friends".  
  
- ...  
  
- You know that they aren't your real friends, don't you? I'm sure you   
  
are smart enough to realize that they are with you only because you're good at Beyblading. They are nice with you just because of that. They aren't you're real friends. But you knew that, don't you?  
  
(ignoring that)- Why did you call?  
  
(sarcastic)- Isn't it the day where you came to live in my house, 9 years ago?  
  
(uncaring)- I forgot  
  
-Well, that's sad. Remember nobody wanted you, even the abbey? Even I didn't wanted you, but I had to take you because you're parents couldn't be found. I don't want you to forget the day when you lost yorself in Japan, after stepping of the plane, because I "forgot" to pick you up. You were 6, I think. Nobody cared about you.  
  
-Stop! If that's all you have to tell, then goodbye.  
  
-Well well, good "nobody want's you" day.  
  
Bip bip bip...  
  
-Grandfather?  
  
bip bip bip  
  
-Great  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kai closed his eyes tighter to keep his tears from running on his cheeks. Why was he about to cry? He didn't cry for nothing. But the memories of there, the memories of him, the memories of THEM, the call...it was too much.  
  
-Kai, you better say you're sorry to Kenny, continued Ray. You hurt his feelings.  
  
The Chinese boy sounded angry. Kai still didn't say anything. Max was about to go and see Kai but Ray stopped him:  
  
-Leave him in his world. He don't care about anybody.  
  
Ray knew there was something wrong with Kai. Usually he wasn't so mean. Maybe Kai was just half asleep. Or maybe there was something else. Something worse.  
  
As Max and Ray dressed to go and apologize to Kenny -Tyson was still asleep- , Kai heared the voice of his Grandfather in his head.  
  
Nobody cares about you. They aren't you're real friends. You are all alone. Nobody likes you.  
  
Flashback 7 years ago  
  
A steel pan. Pain. Blood. Tears. A wicked smile. Words that really hurts. Tears. Pain.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Tears began to roll on his cheeks and on his pillow. Kai strangled a sob. He pulled his blanket over his face. Ray left the room. Max indignated voice rose in the silent room  
  
-No wonder nobody likes you, Kai.  
  
The door closed. Tyson was still snoring. Kai strangled another sob. But soon, he was crying out loud, his head buried in the pillow. His shoulders were shaking from sobs, as painful thoughs and memories raced in his mind, hurting him more than ever before.  
  
About thirty minuts later, the door flew open. Ray, Max and Kenny stepped in the room, laughing. But Kenny's eyes were still red from crying.  
  
-And Tyson is still asleep. What a surprise! said Ray before bursting into laughers again.  
  
Tyson was laying on the back, snoring. His covers were all messed up at the foot of his bed. Kenny bent over the sleeping boy and began to shake him.  
  
-That's no use Chief. I'm off to get some water! said Max, laughing, before racing to the bathroom.  
  
While Kenny and Max seemed to have a good time waking up Tyson, Ray send a worried look over to Kai, still facing the wall.   
  
RAY'S THOUGHTS  
  
Ummm...that's pretty weird. He never sleeps in late...He never faces the wall while sleeping...And he wouldn't be so mean with us. I wish I knew what is wrong with him. He maybe has a problem and keep everything inside, like always. I gotta trie to know...Hey, am I dreaming or did I just heard a stangled sob from his bed?? Na I gotta be dreaming.   
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, Kai had quickly turn to the wall when he heard them come back. He now tried to hide his pain by swallowing hard every sob.   
  
KAI'S THOUGHTS  
  
Why am I so emotive? Damn it! If they see me crie, I'm gonna die embarassed. But it hurt's so much... Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past bringing back memories I wish I didn't had. These memories are like moving pictures in my eyes, for years and years they play. They are so deep that they never show, they never go away. Oh god it hurt so much when I remember that...  
  
----------  
  
When Tyson finally woke up -thanks to the glass of water-, it was already 7.   
  
-Are we going to eat? asked hopefully the still-asleep-boy.  
  
-Yeah alright. said Kenny with a laugh. But then we train!  
  
-That's fine with me! replied Tyson, completly woken up.  
  
-Go on, I will join you in a few minuts. said Ray with a side look on Kai's bed  
  
-Yeah, talk to him seriously. murmured Kenny  
  
-What are you talking...started Tyson  
  
-We will explain later. said Max, pulling Tyson's arm.   
  
And don't be to long.  
  
Kenny followed and the door closed behind them  
  
KAI'S THOUGHTS  
  
What the hell is he doing here? I don't need help. Not now. It's too late. I should have it years ago. But nobody cared about me. I was alone, when I needed help the most. I don't want Ray to come near my bed. Fuck, my eyes are red!!! I REALLY don't want pity. Go away!  
  
----------  
  
But it was too late. Ray was walking hesitantly towards Kai's bed. Finally, he sat down on his bed, who was the nearest bed to Kai's.  
  
-Hu Kai...started Ray with hesitation  
  
No answer  
  
-I know you are not sleeping.  
  
No answer  
  
-If you don't talk, I'm going to look if you're really asleep.  
  
-What the hell do you wan't from me?! replied the unfriendly voice  
  
-You know it.  
  
-If it's about this dumb Kenny...started Kai  
  
-No, it's about you. Something's wrong, I know it. Don't deny it.  
  
-I think something's wrong with YOU. replied Kai, colder than ever.  
  
-Kai, I'm your friend. You can trust me. If something's on your mind...  
  
-What the hell is wrong with all you!?! Kai was almost yelling. Don't you ever mind your own business!?!  
  
-I'm sorry, replied coldly Ray, but we are just trying to help. To be good friends. But if you don't want friends, just tell it.  
  
-You are so bugging me. I don't need your held. Neither your dump friendship. I want to be left alone.   
  
Ray stood up and said angrily:  
  
-Well no wonder you have no one! But even if you want to be left alone, don't hurt other's feelings.   
  
Ray calmed down a little.  
  
- Anyway, if you someday decide to break your shell, give me a call.  
  
Until then, I'll leave you in your own world. It's seem's pretty dark to me!  
  
Ray turned back and walked towards the door. Before opening it, he stopped and hesitantly asked  
  
-Sure you don't wanna talk?  
  
A steel pan. Pain. Blood. Tears. A wicked smile. Words that really hurts. Tears. Pain.  
  
-No, answered a broken voice who was not Kai's.  
  
-If you're hungry, come and join us.  
  
Ray knew exactly that Kai needed to be alone. He closed the door.  
  
  
  
Top of Form 3  
  
Bottom of Form 3 


	2. empty mind

Fanfics  
  
CHAPTER 2 EMPTY MIND  
  
When the 4 Bladebreakers finished eating, Kai was still not there.  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson though that their captain was sick or something, so they decided to let him get some rest. If he was going to be in bed when they came back, then they would take a look on him.  
  
So they took off to the training park. Ray decided to talk to Kai this afternoon, because he knew to weal what Kai could be feeling. He was the only one who could help him.  
  
Meanwhile, Kai had stood up and was heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were red from crying. Fortunately, nobody had seen him. He wipped off the last tears at the corner of his eyes and took his clothes off. Kai stayed about 15 minuts in the shower, wondering if these dark memories would ever go away. Why did they came so suddenly? And why did they seem to fly away, leaving nothing but an empty feeling in the stomach?  
  
This was the fourth time since he joined the Bladebreakers. 4 times had he hide himself to cry out his pain. Would it ever stop?  
  
Drying and dressing himself, Kai didn't though about his memories anymore. He though about nothing. As he took his beyblade and went out, his mind was dark. No though. All he knew is that he was off to the park. His only feeling was hope. He hoped that he would not see the Bladebreakers. The door closed.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2   
  
Yeah, I know it's kinda short. But it didn't fit with part 1 or 3. Anyway, chapter 3 is much longer. And you learn much more about our dear's Kai's past. 


	3. back again

CHAPTER 3=THE FEAR OF HIS LIFE  
  
The Bladebreakers practised about 3 hours. They worked most on the defense mode.  
  
-Hey, can we go and eat? I'm getting hungry! said Tyson  
  
-Ya Chief, I would like to take a look on Kai. He's maybe really sick. said Max, a little worried  
  
-No I'm going. You 3 go eat and I'll join you later. replied Ray  
  
The 3 others knew that Ray was the only member of the team that Kai respected a little. If Kai told someone about his problem, it was Ray.  
  
-OK. said Kenny. We will be at the Break-Fast. If Kai really is sick, call me on my phone.  
  
-Ya ok. said Ray before heading to the hotel.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kai had saw them practising in the park. He quickly turned and diseaperred in the little streets. He walked and walked, not thinking about anything. Finally, he came to a very dark and freaky alley, that smelled like trash. He took his beyblade out and started to practise on the dirty ground.  
  
-Here at least, I'm quiet.  
  
-----------------  
  
When Ray stepped into the room, he saw that Kai's covers were all messed up on the ground. As he approched of bed, he remarqued that Dranzer was not there. A little bit worried, he stepped out of the room and headed to the Break-Fast.  
  
The 3 others wawed at their friend as he entered the Break-Fast.  
  
Silently, Ray sat down on the chair beside Kenny's.  
  
-Hey dude, how is he? asked Tyson  
  
-He's not in the room. answered Ray with a worried look  
  
-Hum, that's not good. Usually, he leaves a note or something. Sure you didn't saw one? enquired Kenny  
  
-Nop. Anyway, I think he's old enough to take care of himself.  
  
-He will probably come back for supper. Or if not, we could search for him. suggested Max  
  
-Ah, not again! Each time we search him, he tells us to get lost. You go, but not me! replied Tyson  
  
-OK, ok. We will see that later. Now back to our beyblade business, said Kenny.  
  
The Bladebreakers started to discuss some new strategies, not knowing what was just happening to their Captain...  
  
------------------  
  
Kai had been practising since 1 hour or 2. He didn't count the time. Beyblading had always been a way to forget his problems, since he was little. After his Granfather hit him, Kai was playing, even if blood fell down in his eyes. But that was not because he wanted to play. Voltaire had always hit him and insult him since he got back the Abbey, at 6, forcing him to play beyblade. Kai got wake up with a steel pan on the head, he spent Christams in the snow, without clothes, he was been hit if he cried, he got almost drown in pools or bathtubes, he got nearly stangled. Every time he did something not perfect with his beyblade, he was throwned against the wall. Voltaire made up stories of his mother hating him (Kai never knew his parents), he made him believe that everybody hated him. Before, Kai was a loving boy, always smiling. After a few years, he lost hope. He drowned himself into Beyblading to forget what happened. But his worst nightmares was about THEM. THEM.  
  
Kai was so absorbed in his beyblading, that he didn't heard footsteeps coming up the alley. Suddenly, 3 yougs mans emerged from the darkness and stood right before him. Surprised, but fainting a don't-care-look, Kai looked up at them.  
  
-Hey, started the tallest one, blackhaired.   
  
-What d'ya want? asked Kai, always with his faint don't-care-look.  
  
-You are coming with us, said the tall blackhaired with a wicked smile.  
  
-And I think you know why, said one of the others one, looking like a bully.  
  
-Don't you, Kai. continued the blackhaired.  
  
-I don't know you, said Kai, begining to look scared.  
  
-But we do. We could find you anywhere with your blue marks, since we got out of prison. replied the bully.  
  
Kai didn't have the slightest clue on who they were. He was beginning to be very scared. How did they know him?   
  
-Don't you remember us? asked a redhaired punk  
  
-No he don't, said the tall one with a wicked expression.  
  
We weren't often there. But I'm sure he will remember Llorenc.  
  
-Llorenc? asked Kai with a shaky voice.   
  
-Llorenc, yeah. And you know Kalvin? said the bully  
  
-No, it...it can't....Kai was about to faint. Or yell. He didn't know. His face was so pale that he looked sick. He was now more scared than ever before.  
  
-Now, now, you do remember, said the punk  
  
It was too much. Kai was so scared he couldn't move. He fell on the ground and began to throw up. The 3 others laughed. The blackhaired began:  
  
- Remember the fire that burned your legs? Remember when you flew against the wall? Remember being our slave?...  
  
This was 10 times worst that what Voltaire did. It was so worst that Voltaire, a few years ago was sick worried and scared for his grandson. That was the only time he worried about Kai. Voltaire hated THEM as much as Kai. 2 times had they took Kai away. 2 times had Voltaire saved his grandson, took him in his arms, said he loved him because these 2 times, Kai had nearly die. It was so horrible what THEY did to him that Kai spent 2 months in bed, nearly dying. The first time Kai was about 8, Voltaire though they were going to babysit him. But they made him a slave, burned him, beat him with a bell, broke his arms and much more worst things, that even Voltaire would never think to do. A week later, Voltaire saved his grandson from death just in time. 2 months long, while Kai was in hospital or in his bed, Voltaire took his tortured grandson on his laps and read him stories about young beybladers, because he felt so sorry and responsable about Kai. That was the only happy memory in Kai's life. That was why he became interested in beyblade. Because of this stories. After he went better, he practise with lot's of determination and love. Voltaire stopped hitting Kai, but didn't really cared about him. Kai was not beated anymore, but he still was all alone and sad. His grandfather never showed anymore love even if the young boy needed love more than anything else. Kai still cried some nights, but slowly learned that nobody cared or loved him. Dranzer was his only friend, beyblading his only game. When Kai was about 11, he was almost all closed on himself. That was when THEY came back. THEY captured the young boy and started torturing him again. Voltaire became hysteric, receiving recording of Kai crying and begging for help, accompagned by menace letters of THEM, wanting money. Voltaire send the hole police after THEM and in 5 days, THEY got arrested. Kai was dying, even more tortured than the first time. He spent a few weeks in the hospital, his grandfather really caring about him. Sadly, after these months, he became cold again and Kai was again alone with his beyblade, the only thing he had. Nightmares of these dark times still haunted him. Kai even still have some scarves on his body.  
  
Remembering all this, Kai slowly rose his head, pale and feverish. He would not suffer again. He would not be tortured to death again. Hope gave him enough force to jump on his feet. He turned and started to run like he had never ran before. Running and running, he didn't heard some laughers and voices behind him  
  
-It's perfect. The plan is working perfectly. Now we scared him half to death.  
  
-And we know exactly what to do next. We know his hotel...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Wow...I can't believe that I'm doing this to Kai!!! I'm sorry! Anyway, that would explain his attitude with the others. I'm going to keep this story as realistic as it could be. So no bad boys with guns! 


	4. worried friends

CHAPTER 4- Worried friends  
  
Kai didn't stop running until he was in the main streat, near the training park. He fell down on his knees, gasping for air. He had ran the faster he could during 15 minuts. He was half-scared to death. How did they came out of prison? How did they find him? Why hadn't they tried to catch him? And most of all, what was he supposed to do?  
  
Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. Kai yelled and quickly turned his terrified face up at... Ray. He was bent over Kai, looking very worried. Tyson, Max and Kenny were now surranding Kai, all looking worried. They just got out of the Break-Fast. Kai's face was pale and covered with sweet. He was still gasping for air, but he was getting calmer. He had friends who could help him! Or at least, be a comforting presence when he knew that some some madsman were after him.  
  
-Kai are you alright? What happened? started Ray  
  
Kai didn't answer. Taking a deep breath, he got up. His face was slowly gaining colors, but he still looked nervous. He glanced back nervously at the little streets.  
  
-Kai, what's wrong? asked Max, looking concerned.  
  
  
  
-No...nothing, answered Kai, still looking at the alleys, before heading to the hotel. He was trying to regain his confidence, but he couldn't think about anything but these torturers who were after him.  
  
-Kai, stop that game, said Ray, walking beside Kai. Something happened. You should tell us.   
  
  
  
A shriek came from the little streets. Probably a rat. But Kai suddenly looked terrified. And if they had followed him?  
  
- Quick! At the hotel. Kai's terrified voice scared the others. He was walking very quickly, nearly running. The others began to look scared. If Kai was, there was a very good reason!   
  
In a few moments, they reached the hotel. Entering the room, Kai fell on his knees, so scared that he was beginning to be sick. If they got him, he would die. He remembered too well the horrible and painful torture. First, they just wanted some money from Voltaire, and have a little fun with their new slave. But now, they wanted another thing, revenge. They wanted revenge for all these years in prison. And that revenge was death. Death by torture.  
  
-Kai, we ought to know what's happening. Please tell us. You can trust us. said Ray in a comforting but nervous voice  
  
-We care about you Kai. We are your friends. added Max, worried.  
  
As terrifying toughs were racing through his mind, Kai slowly rose his head and looked up at his friends. His friends. Did they really cared about him? Anyway they should know, because if those madmans saw him with the Bladebreakers, they could hurt them all. His friends should know the danger.  
  
Slowly regaining his calm, Kai took a deep breath and got up.   
  
-I... I will tell everything, I promise. But it's a very long story. If you wait here, I will come back in thirty minuts. I have to make a very important call. To Voltaire.  
  
The Bladebreakers gave him a surprised look. They knew that Kai hated his Grandfather, especially after what happened in Russia. (((Here are a few specifications. A few months after the end of the Russia tournament, the Bladebreakers got again togheter for another world tournament, wich is about to start, in Canada. All the time between, Kai couldn't go back to his granfather, you know why. Since he didn't have anybody else, he spent 4 months in the streets, all alone. But the Bladebreakers didn't knew that. **Sniff, sniff, I'm really mean. But what the fuck happened during this time hey? He couldn't go back to Voltaire and he had no other family! Hey, hey?!? ** )))  
  
Then why would he call him?  
  
-Promise you come back here and tell us? asked Ray. The Bladebreakers didn't insist beacause they knew that if Kai was about to call his Grandfather, there must be a REALLY damn good reason.  
  
-Yeah, I promise. said Kai, for once sincerely. He left quickly the room to head to the phones, at the reception. The others sat down on the beds and started to talk about what the hell could had happened.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 4- Fiou... I don't have the slightest clue about what is going to happen next, exept for the phone call. Anyway, just by starting to write n'importe quoi, I will know!!! I hope... 


End file.
